happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
TV Fools
TV Fools (Idiotas de Televisión) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Descripcion ¿Que pasa si juntamos un conejo inocente, una ardilla aburrida y una televisión? ¡Pues una situación de locos! Trama del Episodio Aparece la casa de Cuddles, donde esta Dawn, quien ha visto una maratón de episodios de su serie favorita y parece aburrida, cuando Cuddles llega y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Dawn cambia el canal y se ve un canal de ciencia, donde aparecen Nutty y Sniffles. Nutty anda inquieto por la habitación (probablemente por falta de azucar) mientras Sniffles intenta explicar que hace, hasta que Nutty echa algo en el liquido de la proveta que llevaba Sniffles provocando una explosión, que les provoca quemaduras, cortes y llena a ambos de hollin. Cuddles le quita le mando de la televisión a Dawn y cambia el canal y se ve a Lumpy y Giggles en un anuncio de televenta. Mientras presentan Lumpy golpea a Giggles con el objeto que presentaban, lo cual hace que Cuddles cambie de canal mientras Dawn intenta que Cuddles le de el mando, sin exito. En el siguiente canal aparecen Petunia, Handy y Lammy en una especie de telenovela, que hace que Cuddles y Dawn cambien al unisono, haciendo que acaben viendo un documental de la guerra que Mist y Derpy presentan. Al ver el documental (que era muy sangriento) Dawn comienza a enloquecer y Cuddles vomita, para que instantaneamente Dawn (ya enloquecida) lo ataque. Despúes de los creditos se ve el salon de la casa de Cuddles destruído, a Dawn enojada sentada en un sillon roto y a Cuddles agarrandose su brazo derecho roto (por culpa de Dawn) mientras mira a Dawn con miedo. Moraleja "Are always two ways to look at things" (Siempre hay dos maneras de ver las cosas). Personajes Personajes Principales *Dawn "Wood" *Cuddles Personajes Menores *Nutty *Sniffles *Lumpy *Giggles *Petunia *Handy *Lammy *Mist *Derpy *Truffles (En los creditos) Heridos #'Nutty y Sniffles:' Ambos sufren pequeñas quemaduras y cortes al explotar la proveta (y el liquido que tenia esta) que el segundo tenía. #'Giggles:' Es golpeada por Lumpy. #'Soldados': Varios se ven malheridos en el documental. #'Cuddles:' Vomita mientras ve el documental y Dawn (mientras está enloquecida) le rompe el brazo derecho. Carta de Título * Dawn aparece viendo la maratón de episodios mientras lleva un gorro con dos alas en los laterales. * Es la primera vez que el título está en la parte de abajo. Errores #La cola de Dawn no tiene su degradado azul en la punta mientras Dawn mira la maratón de episodios. #Los dulces y el ojo vago de Nutty cambian de dirección varias veces, incluso en escenas continuas. #El moño de Giggles es fucsia y no rojo. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de dirección varias veces. #Petunia no tiene su cola. #La sangre que aparece en el documental es naranja. #Después de los creditos Cuddles no tiene sus chapitas en las mejillas. Curiosidades *Es la primera vez que Dawn interactua con Cuddles. *Es la primera vez que Dawn enloquece y daña a alguien. * Esta es la única vez que Dawn daña a Cuddles en todo Happy Tree Friends 2. *Truffles aparece caminando en los creditos, siendo la tercera vez que un personaje aparece en los creditos. *Cuando Dawn está acabando de ver la maratón, se escucha la canción "Kami no-Del Regno" en la televisión, que es el ending de "Saint Seiya: Saga Eliseos", viendose que la maratón era de "Saint Seiya". Conviertiendose en la primera referencia a ese anime. *Este es uno de los episodios sin muertes. *Cuando Dawn intenta que Cuddles le de el mando de la televisión dice "Come on Cuddles, give me the remote" (Vamos Cuddles, dame el mando). *Es el segundo episodio en el que aparece una escena después de los creditos. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Primera Temporada